Gale Weathers
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Gale Riley Gale Weathers-Riley | franchise = Scream | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Woodsboro, California | known relatives = Dewey Riley Husband; Deputy, and later sheriff of Woodsboro. Tatum Riley Posthumous sister-in-law. Tatum Riley was killed prior to Dewey and Gale getting married. | status = | born = 1964 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Courteney Cox. | died = | 1st appearance = Scream | final appearance = Scream 4 | actor = Courteney Cox }} Gale Weathers is a fictional news reporter and author featured in the Scream film series. She was played by actress Courteney Cox and was introduced in the 1996 film Scream. Cox reprised the role of Gale Weathers for Scream 2 in 1997, Scream 3 in 2000 and Scream 4 in 2011. Biography Notes & Trivia * * Gale Weathers is one of three main characters from the series to appear in all four films. The others are Sidney Prescott and Dewey Riley. * Gale Weathers is the fourth character to appear in Scream. She is the twenty-seventh character to appear in Scream 2 (not counting background extras). She is the fifth character to appear on-screen in Scream 3 (excluding a woman on the telephone who calls Cotton Weary), and she is the twelfth character to appear in Scream 4. These totals take into account "fake" characters who appear in the Stab film segments. * Although it is safe to assume that Gale is a native of California, it is unclear whether she hails from the town of Woodsboro, or perhaps lived close nearby. * On the MTV program Scream: The Series, the character of internet blogger Piper Shaw is a pastiche of Gale Weathers. * Actress Courteney Cox was married to fellow Scream co-star David Arquette from June 12th, 1999 to May 28th, 2013. * In Scream 4, actress Courteney Cox was credited as Courteney Cox-Arquette. * Courteney Cox is the former daughter-in-law of Lewis Arquette who appeared with her in Scream 2 in the role of Chief Hartley. * Actress Parker Posey played a film actress named Jennifer Jolie in Scream 3. Parker's character was cast to play a version of Gale Weathers in the John Milton film, Stab 3. Injuries * Gale Weathers has been hit in the face by Sidney Prescott on two occasions. Sidney punched her in the face when she was a high school student in Scream and she slapped her in the face when she was a college student in Scream 2. * Gale is struck by a bullet fired by Debbie Salt intended for Mickey Altieri in Scream 2. The bullet grazes her ribs, causing some bleeding, but she was otherwise unharmed. * During a "meet cute" scene in Scream 2, Gale and Dewey accidentally bump heads while trying to pick something up off the floor. It is probably the only time that they bumped heads without butting heads. Body count * Mickey Altieri: Along with Sidney Prescott, Gale Weathers and Sidney shot Mickey to death during his "they always come back" moment in Scream 2. Appearances * Scream * Scream 2 * Scream 3 * Scream 4 See also External Links * * Gale Weathers at Wikipedia * Gale Weathers at the Scream Wiki References ---- Category:Ghostface survivors Category:Survivors Category:1964 character births Category:Categorized